After Effect
by Accapella77
Summary: "He told himself he was doing the right thing as he shut the door behind him and left without a second glance." Bennefrost.


After Effect.

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**This story is rated T for, STRONG SEXUAL REFERENCES, MAIN CHARACTER DEATH (don't worry, happy ending still) and SWEARING.**

**It is also BENNEFROST, which is gay romance between Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett. Some people don't like this, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN STOP READING.**

**Also, I DONT OWN "RISE OF THE GUARDIANS" IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM. I own Scarlette Rose and Mary Fable, and the plotline of this story.**

* * *

A hand on the door handle. A call of his name. A plead to stay a little longer.

"_Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to protect them,"_

A strewn belt. A lost shirt. A push back onto the bed.

"_For they are all we are, all we have been, and all we will ever be?"_

A final thrust. A cry of his name. A blissful collapse onto the sheets.

"_I will."_

* * *

Jack Frost awoke with a start and a scream escaping his throat, trying to catch his breath after his dream. It wasn't real right? He didn't really…

Jack looked over his shoulder and found Jamie, now seventeen and still a believer, peacefully sleeping with a content, love-struck smile on his face. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, hoping that this was all a dream and he'd wake up back in his cabin he shared with Scarlette Rose.

No such luck. Jamie was still there.

Jack put his head in hands, an enormous guilt now resting on his shoulders.

"What have I done…?" he whispered to himself. Jack looked around the room and carefully got up off the bed, making sure he didn't wake Jamie. He walked around the room and put on his clothes, not really surprised that they were strung all over the place.

"… where the hell is my belt?" Jack whispered aloud to himself as he looked around the room. A glint caught his eye and he rolled his eyes when he saw his belt lying on Jamie's bookshelf. He looked back at the sleeping kid and chuckled bitterly.

"You've got a good arm kid…" he said, and felt guilt gnaw at his stomach. He pushed the guilt aside and told himself he was doing the right thing as he threaded his belt on and did it up.

He told himself he was doing the right thing as he walked across the room and picked up his staff.

He told himself he was doing the right thing as he dropped his hand onto the doorknob, turning it.

He told himself he was doing the right thing as he shut the door behind him and left without a second glance.

* * *

Jamie opened his eyes as sunlight streamed into his room. He shifted his body a bit and gasped at the sudden strike of dull pain in his… nether region. The events of last night rushed into his head and he bit his lip so that his face wouldn't break from the large smile he was smiling.

He rolled over, hoping to find Jack, but instead found empty sheets.

Jack's clothes were all gone, and so was his staff. There was no sign Jack had ever been here.

He looked around the room in horror, hoping to find a note or something, something to let him know the night was real. It had to be real, right? I couldn't have been a dream, it simply couldn't. So… if it wasn't a dream…

Where was Jack?

Jamie stood and ignored the dull pain that erupted from the movement.

'_Where is he?'_ he thought, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. All he saw was his bedroom, exactly how it was before Jack had even arrived. Well… almost. Jamie's clothes were scattered and strewn all over the room, and the bed sheets were disheveled.

'_The bed sheets!'_ Jamie thought excitedly. There was one way to know for sure if Jack had really been here. The pain Jamie felt could have been self-inflicted, after all. He did have an active imagination.

Jamie gulped and tentatively felt the bed sheets on Jack's side of the bed.

Rage filled Jamie's heart, blood boiling with anger. His eyes turned dark and his mouth curled in a scowl, lips pursed as he tried to keep his screams of pain and anger inside his system.

Jack Frost had been and left.

The sheets were as cold as ice.

* * *

Jack closed the cabin door behind him softly, desperately hoping he wouldn't wake the flower spirit inside.

"Jack Frost, where in God's name have you been?" a feminine voice rang out through the cabin. Jack cringed as Scarlette stepped into the moonlight that streamed through the cabin window.

"I was hoping you'd be asleep," he muttered.

"Fat chance," Scarlette said trying to scoff through her worry. She noticed the Ice Prince's face and stepped closer to inspect Jack's forlorn expression. "Jack, what happened?" she asked, touching the tear stains on Jack's cheeks. He didn't even realize he had been crying.

"Scar… I did something really, really bad…" he said, choking up again. Scarlette was about to ask what he could have done when she remembered the conversation between the two before Jack left. Jamie wanted to talk to Jack. She knew what Jamie was going to tell him, everyone knew except Jack. Scarlette was the one that urged him to say something, because she could see the feeling Jack harboured for Jamie.

When Scarlette saw the look in Jack's eyes, pain, guilt and sorrow, she hurried to her flowers, searching for Jamie's. She found it quickly amongst the bright, fresh flowers. Because his was wilted.

Jamie's flower was wilted.

"Jack… You didn't," she begged him to tell her something different, or point out she looked at the wrong rose. Jack hung his head, the only noise emitting from his mouth being smalls sobs and sighs as he tried desperately not to cry. He couldn't cry, not like this. He was supposed to be strong, this was supposed to be the right thing to do. Scarlette's hands flew to her mouth at his silence, green eyes wide with shock, horror and sympathy for Jamie.

Jack began sobbing, unable to keep believing it was the right decision to leave with the flower spirit acting so horrified. Scarlette rushed to him, knowing he thought he did good. Knowing that he felt like he had no other way. Jack held her close, crying into her flower-woven braid. Scarlette didn't know what to feel. She was angry with Jack, sorry for Jack, and so, so, so sorry for Jamie.

"I just ruined that kid's life…" Jack wailed. "And I can't fix it!"

Scarlette pulled back and stared into Jack's eyes. Mint green met ice blue, tears in both of their eyes. This was a large feat, as neither of the two cried easily. Bunnymund would be bawling before Scarlette would.

"What do I do?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. Scarlette wiped a tear from his eye and bit her lip.

"I don't know…" she whispered. That poor kid was going to need a lot more than a flower to get over this. Jamie needed Jack.

But most importantly, Jack needed Jamie.

* * *

Jamie wailed and screamed into his pillow, hoping the object would muffle his cries (thought that thought wasn't exactly in the forefront of his mind at the time). Jack had used him. The man he loved had taken his innocence and left without a second thought while Jamie was sleeping. What worse could you do to a sixteen year old kid? Jamie just wished he could go back, and that Jack just rejected him. The damned spirit was probably back at his cabin right now, feeling so fucking great about himself, while Jamie was here, wishing they were both dead.

Jamie's door creaked open and the boy threw the nearest object he could find at whoever the intruder was. Pippa peeled the stuffed bunny rabbit off her face and stepped into Jamie's room, closing the door.

"Get. Out." Jamie's voice was dark, and a new stuffed animal was in his hand, ready to be thrown at Pippa's face.

"No," she said defiantly. Jamie's bottom lip began to tremble again and he darkened his glare.

"Pippa, out."

Pippa walked over and took the stuffed toy from Jamie's hand, sitting on the bed by him.

"No."

Jamie lay back down on his side, face in his pillow, knowing he was defeated.

"Why?" he whined. Pippa sighed.

"Because, doofus, the last thing you need right now is to be alone." Jamie didn't move. Pippa shifted uncomfortably, almost embarrassed and continued.

"And because your parents asked me to talk to you…"

Jamie suddenly sat up, looking at Pippa, confused. "Why?" he asked her. Pippa looked at him as if he was crazy.

"They're worried about you, Jamie! You've been crying non-stop, THE DAY AFTER you decide to tell Jack how you feel about him. You're parents don't even know about Jack, so they don't have a clue why the hell you've suddenly started bawling your eyes out and locking yourself in your room…" Pippa explained. Jamie brought his knees up to his chest.

"Jamie… can you just tell me what happened?… I wont go and blab to anyone…" Pippa put a hand on his shoulder. Jamie started crying and Pippa moved to hold him.

"He… H-he left! We did _it _and he left when I was asleep. No note, no wake up to say he was leaving, no nothing!"

Pippa's face fell. Of all the things she expected Jack to do, this was not one of them. Jamie continued.

"He said he loved me… he said he'd been wishing for me to say those words for so long… But it was all lies! He just loved my body, the fucker!" Jamie cried into Pippa's shoulder.

"…I hate him…" he whispered.

Pippa's eyes widened at the statement. Another thing she definitely wasn't expecting. She probably should have expected it, if Jamie was so distraught over something Jack had done, but then again, she never expected Jack to do something like this. Pippa so desperately wanted to find evidence that that wasn't true, that maybe Jamie had dreamed it, but the look in Jamie's eyes proved the worst.

Jack Frost, had indeed, left.

* * *

Scarlette stood up from her seat, shaking her head.

"You have to talk to Jamie," she said, pointing to the door. Jack looked horrified.

"No! No, I can't!" he exclaimed, scared. Scarlette's jaw dropped.

"Jack! You're a guardian! If you don't fix this you're title will be stripped, no one will believe in you, you'll be a lost spirit again! God, Manny might even make you mortal, and do you know what that means?"

Jack brightened up. "That I can live with Jamie?"

Scarlette scowled. "No! You're three hundred and twenty six years old, YOU'LL DIE!"

"Dying sounds pretty good, actually…" Jack muttered. Scarlette grabbed his shoulders.

"Jack, stop messing around, you have to fix this!" she shrieked. Jack looked her in the eye.

"I know…" he said darkly. Scarlette stepped back and searched through her collection of flowers again, quickly finding Jamie's wilted one. She gently pulled it from the ground and walked back to Jack, thrusting the flower into his hands. Her face was determined.

"Go," she ordered. "Go fix things."

With Scarlette's help, Jack could use the flower to end up on Jamie's windowsill. But he didn't want that.

At all.

"Scarlette, I really think I'd prefer being a lost spirit or dead…" Jack said nervously. Scarlette raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Too fucking bad," she said before grabbing Jack's arm and whispering to the flower.

Jack's eyes widened and his breath quickened as they both vanished into the flower and appeared on Jamie's window sill. Jack huffed angrily and turned to Scar.

"Why did you do that? I said I didn't want to go!" he hissed, hoping Jamie wouldn't see him.

Too late.

Scarlette grabbed his hand and looked into his ice blue eyes. "Jack, please do this. Don't be a little coward, and don't be selfish. You made an oath to protect children." With those last words, she gracefully ran off, disappearing into a flower and appearing again back home.

Jack sighed and looked back up to the window sill, where Jamie had angrily drawn the curtains shut.

"I have to fix this… or at least try…" he muttered to himself and opened the window, pushing through the curtains.

"Get out of here, Jack. It seems to be your specialty," Jamie muttered darkly, sitting on his bed facing away from Jack. Jack sighed and dropped his staff.

"Jamie, please look at me."

Jamie stayed silent, knowing if he opened his mouth he would cry. He didn't look at Jack. He didn't want to.

"Fine, you don't want to talk, I will," Jack said, his immature attitude getting angry. "I left because I thought it was the best thing to do. I can't be in a relationship with anyone, ever, its part of my job. Especially if the relationship is with a kid, a mortal, a person I have to protect."

Jack took in a deep breath. "I know I'm an idiot, and a coward for leaving without a word. Jamie, I need you to know right now, that I didn't want to leave. If I could do this whole thing over I would have politely rejected and left. I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me, and I'm sorry I messed up our lives."

"Jamie, I still love you. I meant that…" Jack's voice cracked as he tried as hard as he could not to cry at the sight of Jamie, still facing away from him. "Please don't think I used you… I didn't… I love you, every part of you, not just your body. But I'm not allowed to love you…"

"Please, Jamie… just look at me…" he whispered his plea.

Jamie could hear how broken he was, how true his words were.

"You couldn't have written a note?!" Jamie turned around, anger in his voice. No one else was home, so he felt free so scream at Jack all he wanted without being called crazy.

"You couldn't have woken me up to say goodbye and told me all of this later? Was there any other way you could have gone about this?" Jamie screamed, stepping closer to Jack.

Jack stepped back each time, then felt strength and anger fill him. "Hey! Calm the fuck down, would you?! I left because I didn't know what to do, all I could think about was the fact that no matter how I went about this, I have still ruined both of our lives! So I left, hoping you'd forget about it, or think it was all a dream!"

"Well, good job, genius! The bed was still cold, I was in pain and my clothes were everywhere!" Jamie screamed in his face. Jack looked down at the kid and shook his head.

"Look…" Jack started. "I'm probably going to either die, or have my title stripped sometime soon so… I dunno… anything you want to say, say it now."

All anger vanished from Jamie's face. "What?"

"I made an oath," Jack explained. "And I broke the rules, big time. So, Ill have my title stripped for sure, which means Ill go back to being a lost spirit, or Manny could make me mortal again. "

Jamie's face lightened, just a little. "If your mortal, that's good! I could find you and we could-"

Jack held up a hand. "Jamie. When Manny makes us mortal, we go to our real age, not the age we're trapped in. Apparently he goes about making us mortal because its more of a punishment and an easier way to kill a spirit. Twisted old man…"

Jamie sat on the bed, absorbing the information. Jack gone? It made no sense. He hated Jack's guts right now, he wanted him dead moments ago. He felt rage and anger, pain and torment, all because of Jack, and yet… When the threats of Jack being gone became a reality… he almost wanted to take it all back. He almost wished he could forgive Jack and put it behind him, making Manny see that Jack needed to stay.

"Well… um… good luck… You're an absolute prick and I still hate you for leaving… and I really hope he just makes you a lost spirit again…" he mumbled, still thinking.

Jack scoffed. "And I hope he kills me. Wanna make a bet?" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. It had the complete opposite effect.

Jamie scowled. "Just go, Jack."

Jack nodded and headed for the window. He looked over his shoulder. "Jamie?"

Jamie didn't look at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you…"

Jamie remained silent and Jack stepped out the window. As he flew off to the wind, Jack didn't hear the soft, choked sobs that whispered,

"I love you, too…"

* * *

"Jack Frost," Manny's voice boomed for all the guardians and spirits gathered to see. A surprising amount of spirits showed up to watch. It wasn't very often that a guardian committed such crimes, that a Guardian would commit a crime at all. It was incredibly rare for a Guardian to have his or her title stripped, and further more for him or her to be turned to a mortal. It was exciting.

Jack was standing in the middle of the ring of people, in a clearing in a forest somewhere. His hands were bound behind his back with Sandy's dreamsand ropes, interlaced with some of Manny's magic. The ropes were also freezing over as Jack got progressively more nervous. Instead of sweaty palms, Jack's hands got cold, to the point where a single touch would freeze something over. It also snowed, or snowed more heavily than normal.

"Jack Frost, you have broken multiple rules from the Guardian Code that you took an oath to. Offense one, having intimate relations with a mortal child."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and held his head high as the collective gasp from the crowd erupted.

"Punishment for such this offense alone is for I, the Man in the Moon, to erase all children's memories of you."

Jack knew he was screwed. He knew the rules he had broken, and he knew the punishments. He had left Jamie a note before the hearing, if you could call it that, while Jamie was at school. It had explained what he had done, and what he knew would be happening, and a goodbye. Jack lifted his head as Manny continued.

"Offense two, delaying the amount of time in which you could have used to fix the situation, delay being thirteen hours." Jack rolled his eyes at the second collective gasp. When it comes to handling mortal children, every minute is precious, especially when you had to fix a broken heart. "Punishment for such an offense alone is one century unseen, by both mortals and spirits."

He was so desperate to yell at everyone that for the majority of that time he was actually WITH Jamie, and sleeping, but for one thing it wouldn't not help his case in the slightest, and he had been put under a temporary Oath of Silence. The Oath of Silence was similar to Sandy's, but Sandy had a permanent oath. It meant that Jack physically could not speak until the spell was lifted, which was when he was asked to say his last words.

"Offense three, most damaging of all, personally putting a mortal child through mental and physical pain by means of offense one and two, having intimate relations with the mortal child and proceeding to leave instead of fixing the situation."

That exact moment Manny finished speaking was the moment finally found Scarlette in the crowd. Behind her someone, not a spirit, wearing the same expression as Scarlette and the Guardians. It took a Jack a moment to realize that the person was Jamie.

Jack's stomach knotted, felling the dread of Jamie watching this. He didn't want Jamie to watch him age within the span of five seconds and then crumple and blow away into dust. Jack had seen one spirit in his lifetime wither away like that, after crimes similar to his own on separate accounts. Of course, Manny hadn't taken away children's memories of him, instead he had merely replaced the spirits role by creating a new spirit.

"Jack Frost, your punishment for these crimes and offenses is…"

Jack looked at Jamie, and felt tear brimming in his eyes. He was willing Scarlette to turn Jamie away and cover his ears. He was desperately wishing with every fiber in his being that Scarlette would take Jamie away very quickly before Manny could reveal his sentence.

Unbeknownst to Jack, thought, she was about to do him one better.

"Stop!" Scarlette called out. "Man in the Moon, I have something to say about this, before the sentence is passed."

She was speaking very formally, Jack noticed, holding as much respect as she could for Manny. The punishment for interrupting Manny during a trial was fifty years unseen, by both spirits and children, Jack then realized.

"Speak, Rose," Manny waved his hand. Scarlette pulled Jamie out of the crowd.

"I have the mortal child in question," she said, and Jack could practically ear her muttering, "If you could even call him that…"

Jamie looked nervous in the middle of the ring of spirits, and Jack realized he probably couldn't even see most of them. He would if he knew who the hell they were, but there was a high number of spirits Jamie would never have heard of in his life.

The spirits and guardians all gasped, outraged, and erupted into angry shouts and curses. Very few guardians stayed still about Jamie being there, but in the commotion it was easy to spot them. Cupid stayed calm, except for the fact that she looked as if she were about to shoot an arrow, poisoned not a love arrow, straight through Bunny's head. He was objecting to this louder than anyone else, and Cupid was all for Jack and Jamie being together.

"People!" Scarlette called out, but she was ignored. She looked at Jack helplessly, and he shrugged. Manny blew a strong breeze through the clearing, shutting everyone up with a booming,

"_SILENCE!_"

Scarlette huffed and fixed her fringe to obey gravity again and stepped toward Jack.

"Thank you," she said. "Fellow spirits, Jack has committed all of the crimes you have just heard, but he has also committed a deed, two deeds in fact, that outweigh these crimes!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. Scarlette grabbed Jamie's hand, walking away from Jack.

"Yes, Jack Frost had 'intimate relations' with this child, James Bennett," Scarlette turned, making sure she was facing the portion of the crowd that held the spirits of love, destiny and defiance. "Out of love."

Cupid smiled widely and jabbed an arrow into the air. "Yes, exactly! It was mutual and loving, you boneheads!"

Scarlette smiled. Cupid had been stressing to everyone that the first offense shouldn't count, as this circumstance was different to every other spirit to commit that crime.

"What about the second deed?" someone called out. Falling Star, it seemed to be.

"The second deed!" Scarlette began, holding up a finger. "Was that Jack Frost returned to James Bennett's home a mere hour after leaving to try and fix things!"

Jamie's eyes met Jack's and lingered as Manny thought. The crowd was whispering things, a low rumble created from the communication.

"Jack Frost," Manny spoke to Jack. "Are these claims true?"

Jack nodded, his stomach twisting.

"Jack Frost, you're punishments for these crimes will proceed as planned, with one change. You may have one last wish that will be carried out. A reasonable wish. You're punishment is that you, Jack Frost, will be stripped of you title as a Guardian. You will also be turned mortal and thus will die, and a new spirit will take your place."

Jack thought for a moment before he felt the Oath of Silence lifted. He cleared his throat.

"I wish for you to…" he trailed off as he saw the look in Jamie's eyes. He wanted to wish for Jamie to be away while Jack's sentence was handed out, but as he saw the look in his eyes, he changed his mind.

"I wish for you take James Bennett's memories of me away," he said, looking away from Jamie. Jamie's eyes widened and he jumped up, a collective gasp running through the crowd.

"No, no! Don't do that, Jack change your wish!" he pleaded. "Don't! You can't!"

Cupid stepped forward. She seemed to be playing a bigger part than expected in this trial. "Manny, please don't carry this out. Make Jack a living mortal, please," she pleaded. "For love."

"Valencia Aaroha Tine, step back. Jack must be punished for his crimes, we all know that."

"WHAT CRIMES?" Jamie suddenly cried out. "Jack has done nothing bad, not to me, not to the other children of the world! He…" Jamie was crying. "We all need Jack here. Please…"

"He has committe-"

"SCREW THE CODE!" Jamie cried out. "He hasn't done anything morally wrong. Yes, I was hurt for a bit, but it couldn't be so bad if I'm here, now, begging for you to keep here with me! Please, please… there has to be something you can do…?"

Manny looked at the look in his eyes, and the eyes of several other spirits. Mary Fable, the Spirit of Childhood, was in tears, as was Cupid and even Bunny, being the Guardian of Hope and New Beginnings. Jack refused to cry. He had prepared himself for this punishment, for he knew it was inevitable. Manny felt the tugging at his heart when Jamie broke down on the ground in sobs, realising said inevitable end.

"I call for a five minute break to discuss the punishment," Manny boomed, pulling Mother Nature and the other Guardians off with him. Bunny was frantically wiping his eyes, refusing to admit he had been crying, while Tooth wailed openly. North and Sandy remained stoic at the scene, North mad at Jack and Sandy looking away and telling himself that this was right.

Jack let out a big breath, tears spilling over as Scarlette hugged him. His arms were no longer tied, the ropes having disappeared when Manny called for a break, but he could see the faint ring of silver on the snowy ground that closed him in. He couldn't run away. However, he could hold his friends close.

Scarlette was sobbing, stress and dread breaking through the barrier. Jack felt bad for pushing her away as he leant down and pulled Jamie into his lap. He held Jamie close, cradling the boys head with his right hand and wrapping his arm around Jamie's waist with the left. Jamie was trying his hardest to calm down, but he couldn't, and instead cried into Jack's shoulder.

"Don't go, Jack…" he cried out, shaky with sobs. "Please don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry, Jamie," Jack said through the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry for everything. For leaving you, for dragging you into this mess, I'm so sorry…"

Jamie pressed their lips together, a kiss full of wet tears and longing.

"I don't give a damn," Jamie said, still crying as they pulled apart. "I don't care about you leaving, I don't care about any of that anymore. I only care about keeping you here."

Jack hugged him, pressing his cold, pale face into Jamie's neck. "I want you to forget me…" Jack whispered, ignoring Jamie's cries o protest as he continued. "I want you to forget me, and all of this. I don't want you to remember me and I don't want you to remember me being…" he railed off, not wanting to say his punishment out loud. He didn't want to say the word 'executed'.

"Jack… no… I want to remember all of this, I want to remember you… please, Jack! Don't make them make me forget!" he cried. Jack closed his eyes and ignored Jamie. Scarlette leaned down and pulled Jamie away, Jack standing up. Manny, Mother Nature and the Guardians were coming back.

Scarlette panicked and jumped into Jack's arms. They spoke no words. There were no words to say, not about this. Jack cried into Scarlette's hair, not wanting to let her or anyone else go. They didn't let go until Manny called for Jack to stand alone and serve his sentence. Jamie and Scarlette were crying and trying to reach out for Jack as North pulled them both away from the frost spirit.

"We have reached a verdict and have a new sentence for Jack Frost," Manny said. Jack felt his stomach sink.

"Jack Frost. As our previous sentence would be breaking several laws of harming children, we decree that until the day that James Bennett dies, you may wander this Earth, only seen by James Bennett and other spirits. You are no longer a Guardian, and once James Bennett dies you will be turned mortal, and thus will die."

Jack's knees felt weak with relief. There was a large commotion around him, spirits and guardians crying in outrage or happiness, some just grumbling. Jack didn't even hear them. He would live with Jamie, their entire lives would be together, and that's all he cared about.

"Thank you," he breathed. He repeated it over and over as he fell on his knees, unable to stand. Jamie and Scarlette would be restrained until his sentence of memory wiping was carried, but with the help of Tooth that was over quickly.

The spirits all left, leaving Jamie, Jack and Scarlette in the forest, all crying and holding onto one another.

Scarlette laughed and cried at the same time, pushing Jack's hair out of his face and looking into his eyes. She held onto him tightly before she was roughly pulled off by Jamie.

"He's mine," Jamie poked out his tongue immaturely, right before Jack grabbed onto it with his own mouth and pulled Jamie in for a deep kiss. Scarlette scowled.

"Really, guys?" she huffed. After fifteen more seconds, Scarlette got frustrated.

"Jamie," she whined. "You get to have Jack for the rest of your life, can I have five minutes with him before I have to get back to work?"

"No," he declared immaturely. "I have school tomorrow you can have him then."

Jack frowned and pouted. "Why do I feel more like an object than a person?" he asked. He was ignored.

"Alright, well, I have to leave. Don't have sex in the forest!" she called out as she disappeared back home. Jamie went bright red and Jack hid his face in Jamie's hair. What a lovely person Scarlette Rose could be.

* * *

The next day, Jamie was in school and Jack had finished his errands of blizzards and cold snaps, and was now lounging around with Scarlette Rose and, surprisingly, Bunnymund. The three were in the forest near-ish to the cabin. Scarlette was taking a short break from her work, while the two males had no current work. Jack still had no idea as to why Bunny had decided to show up, but he had been talking animatedly to Scarlette when Jack had come home.

As they were talking, Scarlette suddenly stiffed, her face going pale and her eyes going wide. She looked as if she had been stabbed.

"Oh no…" she muttered, one hand going to her mouth and the other to her stomach. Okay, not stabbed, she looked like she was going to be sick. Jack raised an eyebrow, looking at Bunny like he had answers. Bunny was wearing an identical expression.

"Something bad, _very _bad has happened. It feels like everyone on Earth is in pain…" she rambled. "I have to go, sorry guys!"

And she was gone. Similar to Bunny's rabbit holes, but really more like North's snow-globes, Scarlette used her flowers to travel through root systems and reach places. She kept several in her hair that lead her straight back home, and had gardens and gardens of flowers to take her to places all over the world. It was really weird to suddenly see her disappear or appear at random points, though.

"What do you think's going on?" Bunny asked Jack. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. She usually only gets a feeling something's wrong when something really big has happened, like on Valentines Day and massacres and stuff. But never like that…"

Jack got a bad feeling in his stomach as he said those words.

* * *

Jamie scratched his head out of pure boredom as his teacher prattled on and on about linear equations. He was in math class, which meant he was only half way through the day. He was bored out of his mind. All he wanted was for something interesting to happen.

_BANG! _

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot filled the room, quickly followed by shrill screams and a loud _THUD_ as one of the guys up the back of the class fell forward onto some other student's desk. Blood was pouring out of the back of his head. Jamie felt sick to his stomach as the same process followed, victims being his teacher and two girls that sat on the desks next to him. Jamie dived under the desk by the wall and huddled there. The walls of the school were brick and the desk was made of steel and wood, so Jamie felt pretty safe.

Until the door flew open, revealing a man standing before them with a big gun. Jamie didn't even get it to see what gun it was, or even just how big it was, because in an instant the gun began firing and Jamie's world was gone.

Like the flick of a switch.

* * *

Jack floated amongst the students, some dead and some alive, but most dead. He was searching for Jamie, feeling panicky when his hair turned from white to brown. He knew the Jamie was dead, he knew it, but he refused to believe it. Not until he could see it. He refused to believe that Jamie, _his _Jamie, was gone. It wasn't possible.

But Fate was proving it was.

"JAMIE!" he heard Pippa's shrill cry, sobs racking her voice. Jack flew as quick as he could towards the voice. He stumbled and feel when he saw Pippa lying over Jamie's body. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping…

… except for the fact that his chest was mutilated from the multiple gunshots.

Jack could feel himself aging excruciatingly quickly, his hands wrinkling and freckling before his very eyes.

"…_once James Bennett dies you will be turned mortal, and thus will die…"_

The voice rattled in his head as his world swirled and turned black.

And Jack Frost was gone, swept up in a gust of wind.

* * *

_Jamie floated along the clouds, searching for any familiar faces. He had seen his old cat lying around a pool of fish before, but no humans. Of course, every dead person he knew would have a heaven without children, or he wouldn't recognize them anyway. But… where was Jack? Jack should have died too, right?_

'_Do spirits even live in the afterlife?' Jamie thought. 'I probably wouldn't recognize him anyway… Apparently he looked really different when he was human…'_

"_Jamie?" a voice called out behind him. A tall boy, only eighteen or so, stared back at him with chestnut hair and chocolate eyes. It took Jamie a few seconds to realize who it was._

"_Jack!" he yelled out, rushing to the boy. As soon as he was close enough, he smacked his lips against Jack's and the two only wanted to hold each other like that for as long as they possibly could. Jamie pulled back and looked at the boy, admiring the way Jack had looked all those centuries ago. Not much was any different, just the hair and eye colour. And the clothes. He wore the same pants, but instead of his blue hoodie Jack was wearing a white shirt and a large brown cloak._

_Jamie was wearing the clothes he wore the day of the shoot-out, but they weren't blood stained or ripped like they were in real life. They were normal. Normal clothes. A green sweater and dark-wash jeans, over a white t-shirt and green converse._

_Jamie looked at the new – well, old, actually – look Jack had gained with being turned mortal._

"_It's a little different, huh?" Jack chuckled a little at his own clothes. Jamie smiled._

"_Its perfect… you're perfect…" he hugged Jack tightly. "Jack, I'm really, really, really sorry for everything I did and said. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, I should have-"_

"_What are you apologizing for?" _

_Jamie was cut off by Jack, who was frowning at him in confusion. "I'm the one who left you all alone and then, y'know, ordered for your memories of me to be erased. Jamie, I don't care what you said. I honestly don't care about any of it. I just want you here with me, right now. I just want to put the past forty-eight hours behind us and start all over again."_

_Jamie looked into Jack's ice blue eyes and nodded. "Okay…" he whispered before they leant in for a kiss. A kiss that held too many emotions for words._

_A kiss that signified forever._

* * *

**This was NOT meant to go for this long. I am totally serious, this story was meant to end after Jamie said "I love you too" after their fight. IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. Oh well, anywho, I have a CONTEST for you all!**

**The first person to win my love with their comment gets to become the replacement for Jack Frost in the little mini-sequel chapter I'm doing. If you're male or female, it doesn't matter. I just need a character to stand in Jack's place and I'm too lazy to make one up with originality (seriously, I'll just be like "Jackie Frost is the new winter spirit" with the same backstory, just everyone's genderbent).**

**To enter, I just need your username (which will be there if you're logged in, this is just a reminder to add it if you aren't logged in), and you have to give me a reason why you should be in my story. You must win my love! I'll PM the winner for more info.**

**And trust me, there's going to be more than one person that I'll absolutely adore, so I'll have a runners up list and I'll give you all virtual hugs!**

**Thanks! I love you all (only if you can win me over, though! XD)**


End file.
